1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communication devices for performing communication parameter setting.
2. Description of the Related Art
When communication is to be performed between devices using IEEE 802.11 wireless local area networks (LANs), wireless communication parameters such as a communication channel, a network identifier called a service set identifier (SSID), an encryption method, an encryption key, an authentication method, and an authentication key are set in the devices. Such communication parameters are generally set using user interfaces of the devices. However, the setting operation is time consuming. In particular, it is difficult for devices other than personal computers (PCs), such as digital cameras and printers, to input character strings such as a network identifier and an encryption key.
Recently, systems for performing communication over so-called ad-hoc networks have been realized. The ad-hoc networks allow devices to directly communicate with one another via a wireless LAN without using an access point. In the ad-hoc networks, there has also been a demand for a method for easily setting wireless communication parameters in devices.
U.S. Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-200564 (corresponding to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-328289) discloses a technique for establishing a communication channel between two wireless communication devices using wireless communication.
In U.S. Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-200564, however, if a response to a request for establishing a communication channel is issued from a plurality of devices, an operation for interrupting the establishment of the communication channel or an operation for causing a user to select a communication partner is performed.
Therefore, if an unintended device exists when a communication channel is to be established, the establishment of communication is performed again from the beginning, or, otherwise, a user needs to select a communication partner.